Sage Emperor
The Sage Emperor is Nie Li's archenemy from his previous life. He was the one responsible for killing Nie Li and triggering his rebirth via the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn For millions of years he has had the entirety of Space-Time under his control.【TDG】Chapter 307 – Holy Maiden and Holy Son He is a demon beast with a primordial bloodline, which is one of the reasons he is so powerful.【TDG】Chapter 379 – Void Illusionary Divine Palace Most demon beasts worship him as the "God Ancestor," however, the Sage Emperor probably doesn’t care about the demon beasts in the least. They are nothing but tools to him. He has sealed the endless time and space intending to refine the few hundred realms, including the Draconic Ruins Realm.【TDG】Chapter 422 – Master-Slave Contract He is also the true ruler of the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land.【TDG】Chapter 331 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake Because of the Heavenly Dao Inscription Array of the Nine Heavens and Ten Earths seal, no matter how many times the Sage Emperor dies, he can reconstruct his body and come back stronger. Only by breaking this seal can you hope to destroy him once and for all.【TDG】Chapter 394 – Ancestral Master Daozang He was only able to form this seal by using the power and knowledge he gained from the three remnant pages of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that he holds.【TDG】Chapter 395 – Reincarnation He controls the three worlds within the Draconic Ruins Realm completely and when someone emerges with the potential to go against his absolute authority, he kills them. In the hundreds of thousands of years, there have been countless numbers of people who’ve divinated fate and fought against time and space just to confront him. Because of this, those that practice the Heaven’s Divination Technique must die before the Sage Emperor discovers them and destroys their sect.【TDG】Chapter 333 – Heaven’s Divination Technique Nie Li plans to reach the pinnacle level of cultivation before the Sage Emperor performs the natural law calculations.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection After meeting Nie Li, Ying Yueru was able to divine that the Sage Emperor will once again start to target him when he reaches the Heavenly Axis Realm.【TDG】Chapter 286 – Heavenly Fate In order to protect Nie Li, she successfully tricked the Sage Emperor by shifting his fate onto herself. This caused one of the Sage Emperor's Deity servants to hunt her down and kill her instead.【TDG】Chapter 437 – Dreamland History Millions of years ago, Xiao Yu's Father was one of the cultivators of the Heaven’s Divination Technique that fought him in an attempt to break his hold on time and space, but failed. Though unable to completely stop him, Ancestral Master Daozang the Goddess Jin Yan, and the other Six Reincarnated Masters, gathered to suppress the Sage Emperor. In the end, Goddess Jin Yan sacrificed her body to form the Ancestral God Land and seal the Sage Emperors Demonic Bones.【TDG】Chapter 394 – Ancestral Master Daozang It is only because of this, that the Sage Emperor has not been able to exert his entire strength and could only use his clone, which only possesses a tenth of his true power. Giving them hope that he could be stopped in the future.【TDG】Chapter 375 – From the Tiny World Emperor Tian Yuan, the powerful ancestor of the Sky Origin Divine Clan, also fought with the Sage Emperor. In the end, he was suppressed and forced into the Endless Wilderness.【TDG】Chapter 421 – Sky Origin Divine Clan Since then, all the descendants of the clan were regarded as threats and were eternally sealed there by the people of the Ancestral Demonic Saint Land.【TDG】Chapter 416 – Sky Origin Divine Clan If any members if the clan wish to leave the wilderness they must enter into a Soul Contract created by the Sage Emperor himself. They are not capable of breaking them so once they become the slave of someone, they have to be absolutely obedient. This is a way for the Sage Emperor to humiliate these once proud people. Tiny World A Supreme expert created the Tiny World and put a powerful seal on it that even the Sage Emperor could not break. This way they were able to hide important Artifacts, knowledge, and people in a place he could not reach. Because of this seal, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book has been hidden for millions of years here. However, Yu Yan plans to use the Myriad Ancestor Sword to break the seal and reveal the books location. Since the Sage emperor is currently sleeping, she believes that it is worth the risk.【TDG】Chapter 450 – Godslayer Artifact Alternate Life In Nie Li's previous life, only the inhabitants of the mysterious Ancestral God Land had the power to confront the Sage Emperor. However, the Holy Maiden of that land suddenly disappeared and the entire land was burned to the ground by golden flames. Only then did the Sage Emperor become the most domineering existence. After the fall of the Ancestral God Land, he incited a massacre leaving only a few hundred thousand people left alive in the Draconic Ruins Realm.【TDG】Chapter 391 – Spiritual Void Wall Now that he had become an absolute supreme existence whose influence covered multiple realms, the Sage Emperor performed calculations on the natural law, and discovered Nie Li would become a threat to him. In order to prevent that, he began to take action against Nie Li. He scattered the souls of Nie Li's loved ones, who he had planned to resurrect, and massacred anyone who had come in contact with him. This culminated in Nie Li's final battle against him and the 6 Deity rank demon beasts, where his cultivation finally managed to surpass that of the Sage Emperor, but he still died in the end. es:Sabio Emperador Category:Historical Figure Category:Ancestral Demonic Saint Land